The Preeminent
The Preeminent (also called the Queen of the Cursed Realm) was an eldritch horror who was the embodiment, thus the ruler of the Cursed Realm and the true main antagonist of season five Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She was stuck in an alternate dimension and was the master of the Ghost Warriors. One ghost, Morro, was her lieutenant, and his goal was to retrieve the Realm Crystal from the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master and assure in her arrival to curse all Sixteen Realms, including Ninjago. After Morro claimed the Realm Crystal, the Preeminent emerged into Stiix and began terrorizing the city. The Ninja were hopeless to stop the Preeminent, even through the use of their new vehicles. Wu had the citizens of Stiix flee the city on a steamboat, prompting the ghosts to attach buildings to the Preeminent's body and create a giant walking suit for her to move around. When Nya unlocked her True Potential, she created a giant tidal wave that drowned the Preeminent and destroyed the Cursed Realm, killing all those inside. Bio Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu At an unknown point in time, possibly the same time Djinjago was created, the Preeminent was born as its sister realm. She would go on to function as a prison for the most wicked of souls. Later on, Morro, while looking for the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, died in the Caves of Despair. As a result, he was sent to the Cursed Realm, where he proceeded to fall under the Preeminent's command. Spellbound (Flashback) During Arcturus and the Anacondrai Generals' trial, they were sentenced to be banished to the Cursed Realm. After Garmadon used the Book of Spells to open a portal to the Cursed Realm, the Preeminent proceeded to absorb them into her essence. The Day of the Dragon During Clouse and Garmadon's fight, the former opened a portal to the Cursed Realm in order to banish his opponent. Though the Preeminent attempted to suck in Garmadon, he ultimately threw Clouse inside instead, causing her to close the portal. The Corridor of Elders In an attempt to defeat Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists once and for all, the Ninja open a portal to the Cursed Realm, where the Preeminent promptly absorbs Garmadon. However, as a result, she also frees Arcturus and the Anacondrai Generals, who curse Chen and his army, absorbing the antagonists into her essence and closes the portal, but not before releasing her lieutenant, Morro, into Ninjago to put her plan in motion. Stiix and Stones When summoning Soul Archer, Morro gloats over her satisfaction over their progress. The Temple on Haunted Hill In an attempt to calm down Ghoultar, Morro reminds him that the Preeminent would prefer for her minions to remain patient. Peak-a-Boo In order to assert his command, Morro reminds Ghoultar, Soul Archer, and Bansha that in the Preeminent's absence he would be in control. Kingdom Come At some point, the Preeminent made an alliance with Fenwick, promising to spare him in return for the Sword of Sanctuary. Later on, she was seen in an illusion as Fenwick described her to the Ninja. Curseworld Part I When Lloyd attempted to destroy the Realm Crystal, the Preeminent dragged him in and absorbed him into her essence, even as she prepared to enter Ninjago. Curseworld Part II Upon entering Ninjago, the Preeminent proceeded to unleash countless waves of ghosts to do her bidding, devouring souls in order to gain strength, and nearly absorbing Misako as well. Despite the Ninjas' attempts, she easily shrugged off their attacks, flicking aside and destroying the Jay Walker One and absorbing the Deepstone Bike with ease. When the Ninja attempted to drop her into the Endless Ocean, she commanded Morro and her ghosts to help her possess countless buildings in the City of Stiix, giving her a relative immunity to water and greater mobility. She then proceeded to test out this new tolerance before chasing after several citizens on a fleeing ferry in order to devour their souls. However, when Nya unlocked her True Potential, the latter knocked the Preeminent into Hallows Trench before she could gain a true immunity to water, ultimately killing her. Even as she flailed in pain, however, she attempted to drag Morro back in with her, ultimately succeeding. Following the Preeminent's death, her sister realm, Djinjago, began to collapse as a result, consequently killing countless Djinn in the process. Relationships The Overlord ???, . Trivia *The Preeminent will appear in The Overlord Unleashed as the Overlord's wife. *The Preeminent will return in The Overlord Returns and The Overlord's Revenge as the secondary antagonist. *She and the Overlord ???? *Her love for the Overlord is ???? Gallery Preeminent.jpg PreWalk.png Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Queens Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Monsters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:The Overlord's Servants Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Warlords Category:LEGO Characters Category:Complete Monster